


Flight, Fight, Family. *HAITUS*

by expendable_librarian



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson, The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Can't have Expendables without some violence amIright?, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expendable_librarian/pseuds/expendable_librarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a mission, the team runs into the Flock. All of them are shocked when they realize that 18 year old Ria bears a startling resemblance to Gunner. So, both sides team up to get out and find out just what the hell is the connection between Ria and Gunner is, and what to do with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Background info for you guys: Ria, full name Ava-Maria, is Gunner's biological daughter. Gunner had a one-night stand with her mother, but when he found out about Ria he was surprisingly happy. But when he found out her mother sold her to the Institute, well, Gunner slipped into drugs, violence, etc etc. Ria's really tall, from both genes and the experiments (she's 5'11), and has Gunner's blonde hair, blue eyes, goofiness, brains, and finesse with chemical engineering. But other then that, she has her mother's high cheekbones, people's skills, and both of her parent's athleticism.

   Frantic, barely contained breathing filled the 18 year old's ears as she crouched by the corner. She glances back at the Flock, eyes grazing over Max, Fang, Iggy, all of them her age, and behind them, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, and Total. Ria looked around the corner again and started moving. She creeped along the wall of the corridor, aware of gunshots in front, behind, to the sides. Warm fingers brushed her wrist as Iggy followed her, hating all the noise, the isolation caused by his blindness. Ria ran her thumb over the back of his hand.

  "I know where I'm going," Ria whispered back to Max. Footsteps echoed up the corridor from ahead, causing the Flock to press against the wall. Max sighed as they came into view, soldiers in camo, carrying guns and God knows what else. Ria immediately moved forward, snapping a kick into one's kneecap. Fighting broke out, blood starting to show on both sides. Glancing over to Nudge, her baby, her favourite, Ria noticed blood trickling down her arm. She saw red, lunging at the man behind Nudge, and slammed an elbow into his face, causing his head to slam into the wall. Other soldiers appeared, this time in all black, and the fighting froze as the last camo-wearing soldier dropped to the floor. Ria's eyes flicked between each man, going from the dark haired leader in front, to the massive African-American, to the other two white men, and lastly, finally, to the giant blonde. She froze, images coming to mind from a childhood that was stolen from her.

    _"What did you do to her?" He raged, lunging at the scientist. Jeb flinched back as guards hauled the massive Swede back._ _  
_

_"We grafted avian DNA into her double helixes, Mr Jensen." Gunner met Ria's eyes as she was pulled, screaming for her father, away from him. She reached out for him, only to be dragged away and drugged. She struggled and kept her eyes on his as blackness hovered and slowly took over. Memories replayed- her fourth birthday, Gunner taking her out on his houseboat, him protecting her from nightmares._

_When she woke, she remembered nothing._

 "-We're going to get out of here together." Ria blinked as Max finished, slowly dragging her eyes away from the blonde's. She tapped Max on the shoulder, signalling her for a conference. Both groups pulled away and Ria clenched her jaw.

    "It's him. The big blonde guy. I think that's my dad." Everybody's eyes flicked over to the other group, back at her, back to the blonde.

     "Oh my God, you two do look similar!" Nudge grinned, clinging to the hope that at least one more of them found a family. Max's mother and step sister, Dr. Martinez and Ella, were amazing; but Iggy's parents? 

 _Don't think about that. He isn't going to be like them Ava-Maria._ Ria shuddered, noticed the other group approaching. Introductions were made; the groups were paired off. Ria tapped Iggy on the hand and pointed him towards Fang, nodding to the taller boy. She hesitantly walked over to Gunner, who barely glanced at her. She noticed his jaw clench, his knuckles tighten on his gun, and her fingers started to play with her leather cuff. The groups started to move off, hurrying to get of before any bad guys came.

  "Come on kid." Gunner started down a hallway, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "We don't have all day."

   

   Hours later, they were all gathered on Ross's plane, bruised, battered, bleeding, and, in some places, stitched. The Flock was just about to leave. Then,  _that_ topic came up. And, of course, it was one of the youngest to bring it up.

   "Ria, Gunner, how come you guys look alike?" Gazzy blurted it out, then realized the error. He froze, becoming doe eyed, as Ria looked at Gunner, pleading for answers she knew but just couldn't remember. She felt Nudge's hand worm into hers as the Swede started to explain.

   "Because... We're related. She's my daughter from a one night stand." Brutal honesty, short and sweet explanation. Ria flinched at 'one night stand' as Gunner continued, "I knew Avrie- Ria was born, and I visited. But her mother sold her to the Institute, before she was born they experimented on you. When you were five, they tore you away from me." Ria looked up, the nickname Avrie triggering a pull in her mind. The plane was silent, filled with depression, heartache, sadness. Barney looked at each adult and child, studying them.

   "So what do you guys want to do?" Ria looked at Max and Fang, silently pleading for them to understand, that she had to stay with Gunner. Barney sensed the hesitation. "You can stay with us while we figure it out."

   Max slowly nodded. "Thank you. But... Where is the place? If you don't mind, we'd rather fly there on our own."


	2. Show

    _Finally, off the metal deathtrap._ Ria glance over at Nudge, making sure that the younger girl was keeping up. She angled her wings until she was flying under her then flipped so her back was to the ground, thousands of feet below. She edged closer, timing her wings to beat the opposite way of Nudge's. Smiling, Ria reached up and held out her hand. Nuge took it and squeezed, smiling back.

   "We're going to land in five!" Max announced, and a chorus of responses followed. Ria released Nudge's hand and started to descend. She angled her wings and flipped again, keeping an eye out for the house. A few minutes later, one by one, the Flock landed in the backyard, and were met by the adults. Ria saw Gunner step out and smiled.

  She glanced at Nudge, who nodded eagerly. They both tucked their wings in, going into a screaming dive. The adults looked up, shocked looks spreading. Gunner stepped forward, only to freeze seconds later. Ria and Nudge snapped open their wings and shot up, Ria spiraling and Nudge going straight up. Catching the light, Ria's showed hidden golds, silvers, whites. She glanced down at Gunner, who had a soft smile. She flipped and went into another dive.

  Keeping her descent controled, she senses Nudge following. Her feet hit the ground, and she ran a few steps to stop. Extending her wings to their full 15 feet, she grinned proudly. Max sighed and turned back to Barney, having goten used to Ria showing off. Gunner stepped up, cautiously regarding his daughter.

  "Barney's trying to convince Max to let you stay here. If you want. Max said you had to decide. But you always can come back if you leave." He shifted awkwardly. Ria folded in her wings and smiled. She started walking past him to Max, reaching out and grazing her fingers against the back of his hand.

"I'm staying." Max opened her mouth to argue, but Ria's hand flicked up. "I'm staying. You got to stay with your mum and Ella. Let me stay with my dad. Anyway, you've always said that if we found a parent, we could spend time with them." Ria felt a weight settle on her back, and put an arm around the warm body. She glanced over her shoulder, smiling as she met Gazzy's eyes.

  "Fine. But don't do anything stupid, don't draw attention to yourself-" 

  "Max, I know." Ria smiled and smacked Gazzy on the butt. "C'mon kiddo."

  Gazzy dropped to the ground and pressed against Ria's side. She placed an arm around his shoulder as Nudge walked over. She silently hugged the older girl, burying her face in her shoulder. Ria shifted and wrapped an arm around her.

  Christmas walked over to Gunner, muttering, "Quite the kid you got."

  Gunner nodded silently as Ria detached herself from Nudge and Gazzy. She scooped up her bag and straightened, only for Angel to jump into her arms and bury her face in Ria's blonde hair. Ria whispered into her ear, presumably calming the girl down. Angel sighed and dropped to the ground. Ria walked over, avoiding the older men's eyes.

  "Can we go now?" She tried for a smile. Gunner nodded and turned. She followed him to his truck and swung up into the cab. Gunner glanced over as he pulled away from the curb in front of Barney's house. Ria was wiping away tears, staring out the window.

   "You ok Ria?"

    "I... I'm good."

    "Are you sure?" He looked over as he slowed down at a red traffic light.

    "No. But I will be."


	3. Leaving.

     _Her feet were bleeding from the broken glass again. And her hands, from grabbing the knife blade. Six years old, no memories except for a barely there smile and warm hugs. Ria huddled in the corner and tried to control her breathing. Footsteps echoed in the hallway, and she knew. They were coming for her, and the door slid open..._

    Ria woke up screaming through clenched teeth. She crawled backwards until her back was pressed against the wall, and she held her head in her hands. For the past five weeks, the time she spent with Gunner, they had started coming back filled with memories and pain. He had woken up to her screaming and had come running, with a gun, heart pounding. This time, she noticed, he was there seemingly before she even staggered up to find him.

    "What was it this time baby girl?" Gunner sat down next to her.

    "They came to get me again. I was six, and all I knew was that pain was coming. What time is it?"

    "Seven thirty. A record. Do you want to go to Tool's?" He knew that she had like Tool from the moment she met him. Partly because she was trying to get a tattoo, partly because he was the only one who could get food in front of her faster then she could eat, partly because he let her play his old piano.

    "Yeah. Lemme shower and find clean socks." Ria pushed herself out of bed and down the hall. Gently ushering the wolfdog, Bauer, away from the bathroom door, she started the shower and was out in under ten minutes. She pulled on old, torn jeans, her flats, and a flannel shirt and stepped up onto the deck of the houseboat. Whistling for Bauer, she met Gunner by the truck and jumped in.

    Mere minutes later they had arrived and Ria was shoveling a seventh bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch into her mouth. Toll Road walked in and snorted, still amused by the fact that, since she needed a minimum of 5000 calories because of her mutations,  she could eat as much as three heavyweight boxers.

    "Shut up, I'm still not used to as much food as I need." She threw a pillow at him and he held up his hands in surrender. Having spent most of her time at Tool's, Ria was used to the guys coming and going as often as they did. Barney was still cautious around her, but she had overheard him say that she was slowly winning him over. She had yet to meet Lacey, the girl Christmas talked about, but from what she dug up they were coming by any minute. Speaking of Christmas, he walked in with a girl holding his hand.

    "How many bowls is that Ria?"

    "Seven. In my defense, it isn't my fault my DNA was screwed with and I need 5000 calories a day to even function." Christmas nodded and glanced at Lacey. "I'm assuming you're Lacey?"

    "Yep. Though, Lee never mentioned you..."

    "Yeah, he's annoying like that. I'm Ava-Maria Jensen. Ria's fine though." A look of understanding dawned on Lacey's face.

    "Oh, yeah, Gunner's daughter! You're a mutant right?"

    Ria flinched visibly, "I prefer Avian-Swedish, but I guess that's good too." An accent, just enough to be noticeable, thickened as she spoke. "Excuse me, I have to check on Bauer."

    Lacey furrowed her brow as Christmas explained that 'mutant' and Ria's past was touchy. Ria sped up as she Wiske up to the roof of the building. Her cell rang as she exoted, the ring tone for Max blaring.

    "Max, is everything ok?" Ria started to panic, fearing the worst.

    "It's Nudge. She got injured and she's asking for you. We're at my mom's house."

    "I'll be there soon. It isn't that long of a flight, and dad'll understand." Ria hung up and took off, heart pounding. She texted Gunner, explain about Nudge. What she didn't tell him, however, was that she knew. She knew he was relapsing, but she only told Barney, and he promised to help Gunner.

     _Not my baby, please God, let my baby be ok._ Ria was choking as she grabbed the back she had stashed on the deck of the houseboat. She paused, knowing she should tell Gunner not to relapse while she was gone, knowing that the fact that Barney had told her about her father's drug use might crush him. She sighed, scribbling the note, then took off.

    Gunner appeared on the dock just as she dissappeared over the clouds. He scanned the deck, found the note. As he read he grew more distraught.

_Dad-_

_I understand why you didn't tell me about the drugs. But it still hurts that you hid it from me, even after I told you about my crap. Why couldn't you just trust me? Right now, I don't know if I can come back. Nudge needs me, and I need to think._

_I love you. Don't be a dumbass._

_Ria_

Gunner knew then that he had screwed up. He knew he should've told her, but the way she had trusted him immediately made him want to cover up his own troubles to care for her, to give her a good home. And now he had thrown it all way. He collapsed on the deck and stared at the sky, vowing to forever stay clean, to give up drugs, to even stop drinking if it meant bringing back his baby girl.

    He shakily pulled his phone out and dialed, only to get an answering machine. "Hey baby girl. I know I fucked up, and I know the Flock needs you too. But I want you to know that I'll try. For you. I'm proud of you, and I want to be someone you can be proud of. I love you."

    And with that, the tears came. For the next three months, the tears came. But he didn't smoke, he didn't relapse. He stayed strong, just like Ria, in New Mexico, staying strong until she knew she could go back home to her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just remembered I should do this. I don't own the Flock, or the Expendables. I just own Ria, Bauer, and anybody else that's unfamiliar to y'all.


End file.
